Second Chances
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Xander Halloween costume fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving two young lovers a second chance.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

****

Second Chances

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

****

Summary: Xander-Halloween fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving to two young lovers a second chance.

****

Author's Notes: I know that Xander the Jedi has been loads of times but he never went as this Jedi. Plus I've added a little twist. Eventually this will also be a crossover with Stargate, most likely in one of the sequels.

****

Rating: PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

****

Chapter 1 Arrival

Xander was milling about the costume store trying to decide what to go as. Originally he had wanted to go as a soldier but when he had seen the toy guns in the sore they had been small childish versions and he had been looking for a gun that looked more authentic.

So here he half an hour later, still looking for a costume. Buffy had already rented an 18th century dress while Willow had stuck to an old classic, a ghost sheet with boo on the front of it. They had left leaving Xander to comb through the store looking for the perfect costume.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Xander turned to face the storeowner that had given Buffy such a good deal on her dress. He was a middle-aged brit with an authentic English accent, just like Giles.

"Not really," answered Xander.

"Then allow me to suggest something," the storeowner beckoned him to follow him.

Xander followed the man to the back of the store. The man brought out a silver and black jumpsuit. He gave it to Xander and gestured for him to wait a sec. The man then went to a nearby group of shelves and brought a belt with spheres attached to it, some type of breath mask and…a lightsaber.

"Cool," Xander said, he'd always wanted to go as a Jedi. Xander thought about how much he would like to go as a Jedi but then reality kicked and he realized he could not afford all of this, "You know I don't think that I can afford all this."

"Nonsense my friend, I'm sure we can reach a satisfactory compromise," the storeowner assured him.

10 minutes later and 25 dollars poorer Xander was walking home knowing that this Halloween was going to be the best ever.

While in the store Ethan Rayne was very happy he'd managed to rent both his Jedi costumes.

****

That night

In the back room of Ethan's, the statue of Janus was on the floor in front of Ethan Rayne, "-Janus, Carpe Nocteum!"

The room shook and the statue seemed to glow while a cold gust of wind sped through the room. Ethan Rayne slowly opened his eyes and evilly said, "Showtime."

****

Elsewhere

Xander Harris stood in his costume watching over the group of rugrats that he was supposed to be watching over when he felt a cold chill enter his body.

A cold gust of wind fluttered over his body and suddenly someone new was standing were once Xander Harris stood.

That person looked around in bewilderment at his situation. He looked around himself, wherever he was it was not on the Yuuzhan Vong Worldship.

Also he could feel that something very important was missing. It took him a moment to realize what was missing.

**__**

Pain.

****

He wasn't in any pain.

He quickly looked down.

What he found was not what he expected.

Where there was supposed to be a gaping hole in the armor, where an amphistaff had pierced his guts, there was intact armor.

In fact all the scrapes, abrasions and aches that had received during the Strike Team mission were gone.

He took stock of the equipment he had on hand; a belt of thermal detonators, a breath mask and his lightsaber.

Another thought occurred to him, "Aren't I supposed to be **_dead_**!" said Anakin Solo.

****

Elsewhere

Another customer of Ethan's was feeling the effects of the spell. She was standing at the door of her home when the effects hit her.

The girl looked about herself in bewilderment. She did not recognize her surroundings. Everywhere she looked she could see strange buildings and vehicular contraptions that made Tatooine look like a technological hotspot.

But most worrying of all was that she could no longer sense Sekot's presence

She stretched out with her feelings searching for anything familiar.

****

She instead found Darkness.

**__**

More Darkness than she had ever felt before.

**__**

And not just normal Darkness…

**__**

Primordial Darkness.

Something else made itself know to her consciousness.

When she assimilated what it meant, she felt the air knocked out of her lungs.

__

It can't be…he's gone.

But nevertheless the Force was contradicting what she knew in her heart, what she had been forced to see and accept at Myrkr.

Tahiri Veila ran for the source of the Force emissions.

For the first time in a long time she felt as if her soul was once more complete.

**__**

With all her heart, she hoped it really was him.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding each other

****

Second Chances

Read the Author's Notes Please!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

****

Summary: Xander-Halloween fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving to two young lovers a second chance.

****

Rating: PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

****

Author's Notes: In light of the reviews I got, I have decided to explain a few things. These Jedi are in the Novels not the movies. This story will contain spoilers for the **New Jedi Order series** of books (set 25-30 years after Return of the Jedi). Anakin Solo is the youngest son of Han Solo and Princess Leia. He is the **grandson** of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. He was killed off in Star by Star (book 9) and he has never fallen to the Dark side of the Force. Tahiri Veila was his best friend since childhood. Right before his demise she became his girlfriend. This Tahiri is from a time 5 years after Anakin's demise. Also before the female Jedi real character is of my own creation. **Darklight**: It's NOT Harmony! More details about Tahiri and Anakin will be in forthcoming chapters.

****

Chapter 2 Finding each other.

__

Okay I'm not dead, thought Anakin, he looked around himself, _and this isn't the Yuuzhan Vong worldship over Myrkr._

In fact he didn't have a clue were he was. Everything he saw around him practically screamed primitive to him. He was definitely a long way from civilization.

Screams filled the air.

Anakin twirled around to face the direction of the voices grabbing and activating his lightsaber with a snap hiss in the process. He stood at the ready for any danger with his purple blade at the ready.

"Xander!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to face it. Coming to wards him was a scantily clad attractive red head that looked around his age.

The female looked eyes on his lightsaber, "Ohmygod Xander howareyoudoingthat?"

Anakin managed to decipher her comment and question, "I'm sorry miss but my name isn't Xander and this is my lightsaber," answered Anakin.

"Stop playing around Xander, this isn't funny!" the girl screamed at him in frustration.

"Look I don't know any Xander," he made to leave, to see where all the screaming was coming from.

The girl made to stop him.

Her hand passed right through him.

Few things could surprise and shock a Jedi.

**__**

This did.

Anakin jumped back in surprise, "What are you?" he demanded gruffly.

"I'm Willow, I don't know what happened…I dressed up as a ghost and suddenly I am one," the girl explained hysterically.

He reached out with the Force for her.

He arched his eyebrow at her, "Well you certainly feel dead," he deadpanned.

Something else impinged on his consciousness. He reached out again and realized why he was feeling so on edge.

The Dark Side; Primordial Darkness to be exact.

**__**

This whole area seemed to be drowning in it!

Anakin swallowed, this did not bode well for anyone.

Willow continued babbling hysterically, "You…You dressed as a Jedi and now are one as well!"

Anakin sensed no falsehoods in her words, through the Force.

A loud roar heralded the coming of some type of large hairy beast at them. Anakin raised his lightsaber defensively ready to cut the beast down if it attacked.

Willow saw this, "No, you can't! It's not a real monster, there's a real person inside!"

Anakin decide to humor her. He raised his hand and flicked the creature away from them with the Force. It landed several feet further up the street. It got to its feet and headed in the other direction.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"Since you appear to know something about the situation we're in, could you perhaps explain what is going on?"

"I don't know-Oh my god! **_Buffy_**!" Willow ran off heading towards a brunette girl in a formal dress that was wandering around the street with a bewildered expression on her face.

Anakin followed after Willow.

"**_Buffy_**! Buffy? Are you alright?" Willow asked the girl.

The girl looked Willow up and down with distaste, "Who are you?"

"Buffy, its me Willow, your friend."

The girl looked at Willow in shock and disgust, "My name is Elizabeth and I would never be friends with someone of such low apparel," she said snobbishly.

Anakin had seen her stance and attitude on a thousand different worlds.

"This is your friend?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"Yes. She must be under the same spell that's affecting us," said Willow.

"Woah, slow down there, what do you mean spell? As in magic?" asked Anakin in shock.

Willow ignored this.

Elizabeth turned to Anakin, "Pray tell kind sir, can you tell me what is going o here?"

"Right now, I know as much as you do," Anakin conceded with a sigh. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.

Anakin's danger sense went off. He whorled around to find many small hungry creatures (they reminded Anakin of some of the devolved creatures he had seen inhabiting the lowermost levels of Coruscant) coming at them, "Perhaps we can finish this conversation somewhere else. Somewhere safer for instance."

Willow looked around in alarm; "I know a place." She set off running down the street.

Anakin took three paces after Willow then noticed that Elizabeth was not following them. He looked at her to find her shaking in terror at the sight of the small creatures that were approaching her, their intent clearly written on their small faces. Anakin scattered them with a flick of his hand then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her along after him and Willow.

They hadn't gone far when Willow looked to Anakin and pointed at a house across the street, "That one! Go into that one, it belongs to a friend."

They were inside in short order. Elizabeth went into a corner and began to sulk at Anakin's rough manhandling of her.

Willow turned to Anakin, "Which Jedi are you anyway? Xander never told me."

"I'm Anakin-"

"**ANAKIN**! YOU WENT AS A **_DARK LORD OF THE SITH_**! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? DID YOU THINK YOU WERE TEMPTING FATE? I GOT NEWS FOR YOU BOYO…THAT'S NOT TEMPTING FATE, THAT'S WALKING UP TO FATE, SPITTING INTO IT'S EYE THEN KICKING IT IN THE FAMILY JEWELS THEN KICKING IT AGAIN JUST FOR GOOD MEASURE!" Willow screamed at Anakin.

"-**Solo**, Anakin **Solo,** **_not Skywalker_**, I'm his grandson. And I am not a Dark Lord of the Sith, I'm a Jedi Knight," Anakin finished.

"_Oh_…**_oops_**…sorry," said Willow quietly while smiling apologetically, "You're Han and Leia's son right?"

Anakin nodded in confirmation.

Elizabeth's ears perked up when she heard the Knight part and said, "You are a Knight? Of what Order do you come from?"

"Of the Jedi Order," said Anakin still eyeing Willow.

A sudden banging at the door startled them and a female voice came through the door, "**_Anakin_**? _Anakin_! **Open the door**!"

Anakin could recognize that voice anywhere, "Tahiri? Just a sec…hold on," he called out. He went to the door and opened it.

Anakin froze, "You're not Tahiri."

The girl at the door looked up at him, "And you're not Anakin," she stated in shock.

The reached out for each other through the Force.

Anakin said in astonishment, "But the Force says you **_are_** my Tahiri…"

Tahiri spoke in an equally astonished tone, "As it says you **_are_** my Anakin…"

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding out and Surprises

****

Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary:** Xander-Halloween fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving to two young lovers a second chance.

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews! I said this in the last chapter; the 'real' Tahiri is not one of the canon Btvs characters! She's of my own creation and will not be introduced until after Ethan's spell is broken.

**Perfect Darkness:** It's definitely going to be used but later.

**Marcus Lazarus**: That's right. Read and see.

**Darklight**: I just have to ask; why are you so fixated on Harmony?

Contains Spoilers for the New Jedi Order series!

Chapter 3 Hiding out and Surprises

"Well don't just stand there! Come in and close the door!" exclaimed Willow to the two shocked Jedi.

Hastily Tahiri stepped into the house and closed the door, she then turned to face Anakin.

They stood there staring at each other in shock at each other's comment, "What do you mean I'm not…" they both said at the same time, "…Of course I'm me!"

They lapsed into silence again.

"Uh guys I don't know what's going on but maybe this that will help explain things," Willow said while pointing to a nearby mirror.

They both went to look in the mirror.

What they found shocked them both.

Anakin's mouth went dry as stared into a face that was not his own. He brought up his hands to his face and slowly traced the new unfamiliar lines that he found.

He turned to Tahiri to see her gently tracing the three longitudinal scars, that Yuuzhan Vong had given her when they tried to shape her into a Force-sensitive Jedi Hunter that were on her forehead. They were the only familiar features on her face.

Her voice wavered, "What's going on? How is this possible?" Tahiri asked.

Anakin found a picture on table next to the mirror. It showed a smiling Willow and Elizabeth with a boy.

A boy that was wearing the same face he currently was.

"I guess Willow was right," Anakin said in shock.

He turned ask Willow how it was possible. He found her walking away from Elizabeth, "She couldn't have gone as Xena!" she said in a frustrated voice.

"I believe you now Willow," Anakin said in subdued voice.

"Good-" was all she managed to say before a cry for help from outside cut her off.

Anakin was out the door in a flash, with Willow behind him calling out, "You can't kill it it's just a kid!"

As before he used the Force to throw the beast away from a girl in a tightly fitting costume. He grabbed her and pushed her into the house in front of him.

Willow came up to the girl and said, "Cordelia you're not a cat, it's just a costume! You're a person, your name is Cordelia."

"I know that! What's your damage?" the girl, Cordelia said to Willow. The girl examined the tear in her costume, "Aaah…my costumes ruined, now I'll never get my security deposit back from Partytown," the girl said in disgust.

"You should be happy that you're alive," Anakin said.

Cordelia looked at him and said, in a dismissive tone, "Yeah sure. Whatever Xander."

"I am not Xander, I'm Anakin."

Willow spoke up, "In need to get to Giles he'll know what to do!"

Elizabeth perked up at this, "Is he the head of the local militia? Will he and his men be able to protect us?"

"Even if he is, you're safer here with two Jedi Knights," said Anakin.

"Two? Where is the second Knight?" asked Elizabeth eagerly.

He pointed at Tahiri, who was still looking at herself in the mirror

"Her! Women can't be Knights!" exclaimed Elizabeth in surprise.

Tahiri turned to look darkly at Elizabeth.

Cordelia looked at them strangely, then turned to Willow, "What's wrong with them? And where did you pick up another pathetic loser along the way?" she said while gesturing at Tahiri.

"They became what they dressed up as. You need to keep them here while I go to Giles."

Cordelia snorted and said "Who died and made her boss?" as Willow passed through the wall behind Cordelia much to the shock of Elizabeth.

They stood around unsure of what to do next, Tahiri had turned back to the mirror.

Before they could do anything a dark haired pale young man suddenly walked up to them from further in the house, "What's going on?"

Anakin immediately demanded, "Who are you!" In the Force, this man reeked of the Primordial Darkness but there was a white halo surrounding and encasing his darkness.

The man looked at him, "Xander?" he asked in confusion. He looked to Elizabeth, "Buffy…" he squinted closely at her, "what's up with your hair?"

"Hey Angel. Some sort of spell is affecting them, sort of like amnesia," said Cordelia.

"Oh…" was all Angel could say.

Cordelia turned to the now tense Tahiri and Anakin, "Relax he's a friend."

"But what is he?" demanded Tahiri almost immediately.

"He's a vampire, but the good kind, "Cordelia said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh…" said Tahiri in shock, Anakin sharing her sentiments.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On the other side of town, Spike turned around the corner on the street he was on, this part was strangely empty of the other monsters that had been running amok tonight. He had not gone two more steps when he saw why.

Lying in the street was a Fyarl demon.

And pinning the demon to the ground was a strange eight-legged reptile with fur, a long snout and a long prehensile tail. The reptile was energetically and viscously biting into the demon. Spike could also see the corpses of various other demons littering the street.

"Bloody hell…" said Spike under his breath in awe. The carnage he saw was amazing, few things were capable of such violence.

Even as Spike marveled at what he saw, one of the corpses, a badly burned and mauled vampire was trying to drag himself to safety. The retreating vampire must have made a noise for the reptile reared its head out of the Fyral demon's chest cavity and turned towards the retreating vampire.

The vampire took notice and shrieked in terror as the reptile ran towards him.

The creature reached the vampire. It opened its massive jaws and engulfed the vampire's head in it. It bit down and with a sickly wrench the reptile ripped the head clear off the vampire's shoulder. The vampire collapsed into dust.

The reptile shook its head in confusion then froze.

It raised its head up as if hearing something. Spike froze fearful that the reptile knew he was watching.

The reptile raised its head, howled twice into the air then it bounded off into dark night at an impressive pace.

What Spike did not know was that the reptile had earlier that night been the dog of a young boy, who had watched in shock and horror as his dog turned into the costume he had made for it from parts he had bought from the costume shop called _Ethan's_. Needless to say the boy had let go of the leach he was holding and run away screaming.

Spike looked at the reptile's handiwork then in the direction it had run off in. He came to a very important decision.

Perhaps tonight was a bad night to go roaming the streets for the Slayer, **_especially_** if such creatures were running around tonight.

****

Even if the Slayer was supposed to be weakened, tonight was a bad night to go out hunting…

He looked gain at the disemboweled and eviscerated demons.

****

You might just become the prey…

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review. The reptile in the fic is a **_Voxyn. _**It was a new species genetically engineered from the vornskyrs (predators that hunt using the Force) of Myrkr to hunt down and kill all Force users, including Dark side users and especially Jedi! **_They were very successful their job!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

****

Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary:** Xander-Halloween fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving to two young lovers a second chance.

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews!

**Harry 2: **Spike's not going to be in the rest of story! The voxyn scared him so bad, he went home!

**Rankokun Alpha: **of course they're going to keep their memories :) If the didn't I couldn't write any sequels;)

**Dogbertcarroll: **He wasn't, he was dressed in his mother's best sheets as a ghost! He is of no consequence in this story.

**Perfect Darkness: **Yes I read that as well, but there is a reason for that, after the Voxyn Primary was killed, no new voxyn were grown, so all the voxyn that appear after Star by Star are rapidly aging and on the verge of dying. This one is a very young, health specimen. Also the Jedi thing on Coruscant wasn't a clone, and I think you have underestimated just how powerful that thing was. It strong enough to take on more than a dozen Yuuzhan Vong, both Skwalkers and Tahiri, at the same time!

Contains Major Spoilers for the New Jedi Order series! And I mean MAJOR! I DO!

Chapter 4 Revelations

Tahiri stood in shock in front of the mirror. Her emotions were in turmoil.

She had been among the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot, meeting with some shapers and Tekli when she had suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over her and suddenly she had been alone on a strange world. For brief while she had felt Anakin near her (she still did but now she knew the truth). She had thought that some how the Force had decided to reunite them.

****

But the Force hadn't.

If the girl Willow was to be believed, and Anakin believed her.

Looking in the mirror had convinced her that Willow was telling the truth.

Instead of seeing her face, she had seen someone else's. A young girl with a larger nose, thinner cheeks and a stronger chin, who had the same scars, marking her as being of Domain Kwaad on her forehead as Tahiri had recieved during her shaping on Yavin 4.

All thanks to the **gentle** ministrations of the Shapers Mezhan Kwaad and Nem Yim.

Seeing Willow then walk through a solid wall had just cemented the deal for her.

And now this **_vampire_**, Angel was standing in their mix.

The situation could not get anymore weirder here, _wherever here was…_

The only thing she currently certain of was that she needed to talk to Anakin…**_alone_**.

She spoke up to the group, "Listen, I need to speak to Anakin, alone." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, leaving the others behind in the downstairs of the house. She picked the first door she came across and opened it, still dragging Anakin behind her. The room appeared to belong to a young girl. She pulled Anakin into it and closed the door behind them.

She turned to look at him and her heart, whoever was dressed in the same armor that they had worn on the Strike Team mission. Soul shattering memories assaulted her mind; the grassy plane, Anakin literally blazing in the Force as he cut down Yuuzhan Vong warriors by the dozen.

"Look Anakin, I don't know what is going on here, why we're not in our bodies, but as far I am concerned; **_I AM Tahiri Veila_**! **_And you are Anakin Solo_**! The Force says we are, therefore **_we are_**!" proclaimed Tahiri.

"Calm down Tahiri," Anakin said eyeing her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

She let out a burst of air in frustration, "You! That's what! Do you have any idea what it's like to seen you now, like this? It's been five years, and the pain still hasn't stopped!"

"Five years? How? I just died!" he paused for a second, "I think..."

This brought her up short. She eyed him uneasily. She swallowed trying to wet her parched throat, "What was the last thing that you remember before you were brought here?" she asked him.

He looked quizzically at her, "I was fighting the Vong in the shaper's den, the thermal detonator I had just thrown at Nom Anor had hit him in the head. Why?"

She hesitated, "I don't know how to tell you this. But it's been 5 years since your death…" she trailed off.

Anakin's jaw dropped.

He hadn't seen this coming.

He went and sat down at the edge of the bed in shock, trying to assimilate what he had just heard. He looked up at Tahiri, "Five…**_years_**!" he asked aghast.

She nodded slowly confirming this statement.

"What happened to the Strike Team mission? Did we lose anybody else" He asked. He needed to know, he had been the team leader, it had been his team, his responsibility.

She shifted uneasily from foot to foot, "We got out and technically…no."

"What do you mean technically?" he asked slowly

"Well…Jacen managed to kill the Voxyn Queen, but he got captured alive in the process. And…" she stopped.

Anakin's blood ran cold, "Jacen got captured and there's still an _'**And'!**_"

"Well yes…its just that after you died…Jaina didn't take it well and Zekk…" she paused fearfully, "…Zekk saw her use Force Lightning."

Anakin's felt his guts collapsing in on itself in shock as he was dumbfounded by this piece of information. The image of sweet tempered innocent Jaina dressed in black wielding a red lightsaber crossed his mind. "My sister? **_Jaina_**!" his voice quivered in infinite sadness and disbelief as he said her name.

"After we escaped to Hapes, it even blinded her to Ta'chume's manipulations. She nearly found herself sitting on the throne of the Hapes Consortium," Tahiri added.

"**_What!_**" exclaimed Anakin, "How did that happen? Why were you even on Hapes in the first place?"

"I don't know and it was the only place we could go after we watched the Yuuzhan Vong take Coruscant," explained Tahiri.

Anakin felt like someone had just sucker punched.

****

The Yuuzhan Vong took Coruscant!

He lay back in the bed trying to absorb all of these shocks. "I think you should give me the run down on how the war is going," he said without looking at Tahiri.

"We won two years ago."

He looked up at, eyes wide in shock, "The invasion only lasted 5 years! How did that happen? Never mind just give me the main points." He waved for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, "Well…we lost Coruscant, Jaina started to pretend to be the avatar of the Yuuzhan Vong trickster goddess, Yun-harla. Tenel Ka became Queen Mother of Hapes. Jacen escaped from Vong captivity with the help of his new master, Vergere. Jacen has become really powerful Jedi; he found what you were on the track of concerning the true nature of the Force. She turned out to be a surviving Jedi of the Old Republic. She then managed to stop the New Republic from deploying a biological weapon that was supposed to wipe out the Yuuzhan Vong. The New Republic became the Galactic Alliance, under Cal Omas. We won the war with the help of Zonama Sekot, a living sentient planet that turned out to be the offspring of the Yuuzhan Vong's original homeworld, Yuuzhan'tar. Their homeworld, which was also sentient, had apparently stripped them off the Force that was way we couldn't sense them in the Force. By the end of the war the Galactic Alliance, Imperial Remnant and the Chiss Empire were all working in tandem against the Yuuzhan Vong…"

Anakin snorted, "Oh is that all?"

She had kept the most shocking for last, "Oh and Riina resurfaced," she said quietly as she looked at her feet.

Anakin shot up to his feet as if someone had touched him with a live wire, "**_Sithspawn!_** **_What!"_**

She raised her hands in a placating gesture, "Relax," she walked up to him and pushed back down onto the bed, "I took care of it with a little help from Jaina. Did you know she's dating Jagged Fel now?" She paused as Anakin's eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise, "You do realize that with the amount of flying talent in both their genes that if those two have kids, the kids are going to learn to fly before they walk?" she joked as she took a seat next to him.

"My family tree just keeps getting more and more interesting…" conceded Anakin after a while. He looked at her sharply, "You're dodging the subject! What happened with Riina?"

She moved in closer to him, "Look before I explain, I want you to know that **_both_** **_Riina and Tahiri loved you…_**"

He looked at her confused by the weird wording of that remark.

"…and I do love you…You sewhen she resurfaced, the only way my body could survive was for both the personalities to merge and become one, a new personality," she finished hesitantly unsure of how Anakin would react.

Shock and confusion warred for dominance of his face, "You mean that you are not the Tahiri that I grew up with?"

"She's a part of me. An important part."

Anakin didn't know what to say. The beautiful blonde female that he loved was telling him that she was not the person he had fallen in love with in the first place. He examined her closely.

He noticed how she held herself, more confident than he remembered. She was wearing some type of living Yuuzhan Vong cloak over a normal shirt and trousers, on her belt her lightsaber hung. She was even wearing shoes and not complianing about how she was being forced to punish her feet.

His eyes widened with surprise.

****

Wound round her small waist was an amphistaff.

"An amphistaff!" he said in shock.

"Well yeah, I can use them now," she said defensively.

He looked disbelievingly into her eyes. They held his gaze, those two green eyes and he noticed how they were filled with such soulful longing for him.

That calmed him down again and he realized something…the new Tahiri really loved him, just as much as the old Tahiri.

He reached out and slowly tenderly, caressed her cheek.

He felt her tremble at his touch.

He leaned over and kissed her.

****

For a while the kiss was all that existed for the two of them.

****

The world was left behind, they lost themselves in one another…and only they existed in the Force.

Then they felt something hungry latch onto their consciousness'.

They both abruptly broke away from each other in dismay.

"Sithspawn! It's a Voxyn!" exclaimed Anakin in alarm.

"Buffy! Buffy!" came Angel's scream from downstairs.

They raced to the origin of the sound and found Angel holding down another vampire. They recoiled in shock as they saw his vampiric visage.

Anakin got over his shock and grabbing his lightsaber, brought the handle down on the second vampire's forehead knocking him out.

Angel got up and dusted himself off, "We've got to go after her," he said heading for the door.

Tahiri and Anakin exchanged knowing glances, even with a voxyn coming for them; they had to go after Elizabeth.

Such was the life a Jedi.

They followed quickly in Angel's wake, with Cordelia reluctantly behind them constantly muttering to herself about her bad luck and why did she always get stuck with these losers.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Small note: the original Tahiri considered shoes to be a crime against her feet. She was renowned for always walking around barefoot.


	5. Chapter 5 Worse than a Demon

****

Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary:** Xander-Halloween fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving to two young lovers a second chance.

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews!

**Perfect Darkness: **It's not Dawn, she doesn't appear her until season 5. About the voxyn; they weren't the writers just didn't feel that they should focus anymore on them after Star by Star.

**Rankokun Alpha: **Where was the mistake?

Contains Spoilers for the New Jedi Order series!

Chapter 5 Worse things than a demon

Rupert Giles stood in front of his card catalog in the Sunnydale high school library, enjoying the one day of the year that was usually considered a holiday or Slayers and their Watchers.

Giles looked up from the catalog, for some time now he had been hearing strange noises from outside. If it was any other day other than Halloween, he would have thought that something supernatural was involved, today it was probably just some group of youngsters doing some prank or just horsing around.

Willow walked though the wall in front of him, "Giles!" she exclaimed.

The cards of the card catalog flew up into the air as his hands spasmed in shock and his heart missed several beats in shock.

****

Seeing Willow walk through a wall had been something he had not been prepared or even expected to see tonight!

"Dear lord! Willow?" he said while utterly flabbergasted, "How'd you do that!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elizabeth walked down an unfamiliar alley looking for some type of safe haven in which she could hide out in.

The architecture of the buildings here were very strange, she could not recognize any of them.

She had run from the house when that man, Angel had turned into a vampire.

She felt strong hands grab her.

She than found herself looking into the unshaven face of an one-eyed pirate.

He pushed her up against the wall of the alley, "Pretty, _Pretty_…" the pirate said as he salivated at the sight of her.

Elizabeth began to whimper as the pirate leaned in to kiss her.

The pirate was unceremoniously grabbed and thrown away from Elizabeth by Anakin.

The pirate regained his balance and turned to face the person that had interrupted his fun.

He looked at Anakin and said, "Arrh…I'm going to teach you some manners boy, you don't get between a man and his wench!" he drew his cutlass form its sheath.

Anakin smiled calmly at the pirate and stretched his hand out at him as if pointing.

The pirate frowned at this and said, "What are you going to do? Point at me all night long? Is that all?" he sneered.

Anakin's lightsaber leapt up from his belt and into his hand and he ignited it with a snap hiss.

The pirate watched in disbelief as Anakin stepped forward and swung at the pirate. The purple blade sheared through the pirate's cutlass above the handle.

Anakin stepped back and kept the point of his saber pointed at the pirate's throat.

The pirate's eyes focussed on the point of the blade, noticing that it was actually round. He looked at the still smoking handle of his cutlass. He looked again at Anakin.

The pirate turned around and ran away into the night, screaming for his mommy.

Anakin disengaged his blade and turned to face Elizabeth was shocked by what she had just seen.

"That felt strangely satisfying," Anakin said in confusion.

The others caught up with them and when Elizabeth saw Angel, she screamed in terror and said, "Vampire! He's a Vampire!" she hid behind Anakin again.

Anakin gently disengaged her hands from the death grip they had on his sides. He turned around to face her, "Relax, he's one of the good guys."

"Is she still on **_that_**?" said Cordelia in a disgusted tone, "Look, he is a vampire, but a good one. Get over it already!"

Anakin froze; he could feel the voxyn reaching out for him.

He looked to Tahiri and found her also frozen. Their eyes met.

"We have got to run…**_NOW_**!" Anakin commanded.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked concerned for them.

Anakin did not answer him, instead he grabbed Elizabeth's arm while Tahiri grabbed Cordelia's arm. They started to run down the alley pulling the two females along behind them. Angel reluctantly followed after them.

The voxyn appeared at the opposite end of the alley and howled as it caught sight of them. It started to run after them in bounds and leaps.

****

They ran now without hesitation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the library Willow was trying to turn the page of the book she was looking through but her incorporeality was not helping her in the matter.

"Giles, this isn't working! I can't turn the pages." Willow complained.

"Yes well…perhaps if we go through what happened before?" trying to placate her.

"We all became our costumes, Buffy was dressed as an 18th century noble woman and she became one, Xander dressed as a Jedi and he became one and I went as a ghost and I became one," she explained.

Giles scrutinized her, "A ghost…A ghost of what exactly?"

Willow took umbrage at this, "This is nothing! You should have seen Cordelia in her cat suit!" She ranted in defense of herself.

"Dear lord! She actually became a feline?" Giles asked, shocked.

"No…she didn't, she wasn't changed at all…" a thought occurred to her, "She got her costume from Partytown…" Willow trailed off.

The same thought occurred to Giles, "Where did you get yours?"

"We got them from the new place, _Ethan's_" Willow said, realizing the significance.

"Show me where," Giles ordered.

They quickly headed for the door, Giles stopping only shortly to get his coat.

Giles had a disturbing thought, _Ethan's? It could not be Ethan Rayne, my old companion? This is just the sort of thing he would love…Dear lord, I hope not!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I wish I had Alema's Longblaster with us_…Anakin thought.

They were running down a deserted main street with the voxyn in hot pursuit.

Tahiri, Anakin and Angel were not tiring but Elizabeth and Cordelia were fading fast.

****

If they did not deal with the voxyn soon it would be all over for them all.

Anakin reached out for Tahiri through the Force, fighting through the Primordial Darkness that was everywhere. When he reached her he let his shields down and joined her mind to hers in a Jedi battle meld. They quickly managed to come up with a half-sane plan to deal with the voxyn.

_Only they_, **_Tahiri and Anakin_** could deal with it.

"Angel! You need to take the girls down the next alleyway!" Anakin shouted.

"And leave you to deal with that thing!" Angel said vehemently.

"It's a voxyn! Tahiri and I know how to deal with it!" Anakin explained loudly.

****

I hope…

Angel reluctantly agreed and he, Elizabeth and Cordelia went down the first alley they encountered.

Tahiri and Anakin were now alone in the main street. the street was still deserted except for a few parked cars.

Anakin reached out once more to Tahiri and they formed a Jedi battle meld.

Anakin grabbed one of the thermal detonators off of his belt and set it for a three-second delay. He threw it into the voxyn's path.

The voxyn veered out of the silver sphere's way and leapt away from it. The detonator exploded in a blinding flash of sunfire, vaporizing a small hole in the pavement.

The Jedi's delaying tactic worked and Tahiri and Anakin both Force leapt onto cars on opposite sides of the street. The ignited their lightsabers and held them at the ready.

The voxyn stopped and looked at them, animistic intelligence shone in its cruel yellow eyes; it recognized the trap they had set for it.

****

If it attacked one then it left its flank open for attack by the other Jedi.

It howled and pointed it's head at Anakin, spewing out acidic mucous at him.

Anakin leapt behind the car he had been standing. Hissing erupted from the car as the mucous hit and started to melt through it.

The voxyn meanwhile ran at Tahiri, when it was close enough it sent a sonic shriek in her direction, knocking Tahiri off of the car and shattering all of the car's windows.

Tahiri hit the ground roughly and her lightsaber flew from her grasp. She quickly rolled onto her stomach.

****

She had forgotten how loud a voxyn's sonic blasts was…

With ears still ringing she pulled her amphistaff off of her waist. With a deft twist of her wrist, the serpentine slithered to her hand and extended to become its sword form.

The voxyn came flying over the car to land near Tahiri. She stuck out with the amphistaff.

The voxyn howled in pain and backed away after the amphistaff sliced off one of its legs and envenomed another with its bite.

Anakin came charging around the other side of the car causing the voxyn to split its attention between the two enemies.

This gave Tahiri enough time to get back to her feet.

The two Jedi stood on either side of the voxyn now, weapons at the ready.

They struck!

They worked in tandem probing the voxyn's defenses for weaknesses they could exploit while trying to avoid the voxyn's its disease ridden paws and razor sharp tail that was trying to disembowel them.

They engaged in the deadly dance of battle until the voxyn suddenly feinted right and twisted its body around, allowing it to throw a decapitating blow with its tail towards Anakin.

He saw it but only managed to turn the decapitating blow into a slash across his left arm.

Pain blossomed in Anakin's arm as the tail slashed his arm. The armor he wore took most of the blow so instead of taking his arm off it only opened a large gash.

Tahiri quickly absorbed Anakin's pain through the battle meld allowing him to go back on the attack.

Finally Tahiri was able to get close enough to slice of the tail and as the voxyn opened its mouth to howl in pain, Anakin managed to stuff a thermal detonator down its mouth.

****

They ran from the voxyn.

A blinding flash of light washed over Anakin. He looked back to see his handiwork. The detonator had completely vaporized the voxyn, not even leaving a grease stain to signify that it had existed here.

He disengaged his blade and clipped it back onto his belt. He looked around for Tahiri. He found her walking towards him, he watched as she tore a strip from her living cloak with her amphistaff docilely twined around her forearm.

"I got it," he said quietly.

She came up to him and started to tie the strip she had torn around the wound he had received when his armor had been compromised by the voxyn's tail.

She looked up at him with her soulful green eyes, "I know." She finished tying the strip around his arm.

He leaned down and softly kissed her on her lips.

The world disappeared as they both leaned into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other.

****

As far as they were concerned only they existed the Force…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ethan Rayne lay curled up, in pain, on the floor in the backroom of his store after Ripper's viscous thrashing.

"The statue…Janus. Smash the statue!" Ethan managed to get out through the pain.

Giles moved towards the statue. He picked it up and raised it up above his head. He threw it forcefully at the ground.

It shattered into a million pieces…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Xander Harris found himself passionately kissing a perfect stranger in the middle of street.

They abruptly broke apart and Xander found himself looking into a pair of wide eyed green eyes in a face that he had never seen before with confusion and horror written all over it.

They stared at each other in shock.

Finally, Xander broke the silence, "Uh, hi…nice night we're having here, right?" he quipped.

The girl looked startled by him then she turned around, ran into the night and away from Xander.

Xander blinked at this and then shook his head sagely at this, "Yup, just another normal night on the Hellmouth…" he joked to no one in particular.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Who Tahiri really is will be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

****

Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary:** Xander-Halloween fic. Xander goes as a Jedi Knight, giving to two young lovers a second chance.

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews!

**Rankokun Alpha: **-big innocent grin-No side effects for Xander, will be explained why in the sequel.

**Harry 2: **I mentioned this already, Tahiri is a new character of my own creation.

**Lazyreader: **Is this good?

**Darklight: **You're obsessed! You know that, don't you?

Contains Spoilers for the New Jedi Order series!

Chapter 6 Aftermath

_If the Hellmouth can get any weirder I do not want to know!_ thought Xander as he sat in bed the next day.

He was sitting there cradling his lightsaber…or rather Anakin Solo's, in his hands.

After he had gotten home yesterday he had realized something…the lightsaber he was carrying hadn't reverted to the toy he had rented from Ethan.

He had discovered this when he had accidentally activated it and sliced his bedside lamp in half. (Though for some reason his armor and thermal detonators had reverted to toys)

Add to that that he could still feel the Force!

That had come as the mother of all surprises; after the spell had been broken he had still felt the Primordial Darkness of the Hellmouth. He'd chalked it up to a small residual effect from the spell that would eventually wear off.

It hadn't…

When he had awoken this morning, the first thing that had assailed his senses had been the Hellmouth's Primordial Darkness.

If that wasn't enough he still remembered all of Anakin's memories; his encounter with the Resurrected Emperor when he was a child, his training on Yavin 4, his abduction by Hethrir and near sacrifice to the creature Waru, the crisis in the Corellian system, the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. His family and the old quadripedal Jedi Master that had trained him and Tahiri and all his friends, including Lyric and Tahiri…**_especially Tahiri_**.

****

Anakin's passion for her hadn't abated either with the end of the spell.

Most of those things he could live with (though he could have lived with seeing the viscous slaughter of trillions by the Yuuzhan Vong, the way Ithor had died was going to be burned into his mind's eye for rest of his life.), even Anakin's burning desire for Tahiri.

Xander smiled wickedly.

Some of those things had even turned out to be a plus…

When he had looked through his math book he had found the equations in it to be incredibly simplistic, he still remembered Hyperspace physics.

****

Next to that even Advanced High School Calculus was very, very simple.

Things were finally looking up for Xander Harris, **_at least in some areas_**.

In others, Xander was sacred…

****

The last thing the Helmouth needed was the appearance of a Dark Lord of the Sith…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The girl, who had been Tahiri, sat curled up in her bed, trying to come to terms with what had been revealed, yesterday.

In reality she was Lillian Monroe, the daughter of a rich industrialist and a mother who had been killed in a car accident four years before.

After her mother had been killed, her father had sent her to Sunnydale and had enrolled her in Mrs Potter's school for girls because it had been the best school in the district.

Why?

****

Because it was safer than the big city…

She shuddered, ever since last night that preconception had been shattered.

She'd felt how the Primordial Darkness had pervaded every area in the small Californian town.

Even before that she had seen the signs that something was wrong, but she had just refused to recognize or acknowledge them.

The many disappearances, the animal attacks that behind bloodless corpses…the list went on and on.

Her world had been turned upside down.

She had always been a carefree girl who did what she pleased.

Her Father was never around, her mother gone and the housekeeper only took care of the house.

Lillian, who everybody called Lily, had always ignored the housekeeper, as if getting to know her had been beneath Lily's station.

Lily had been stereotypical, the stuck up rich with a trust fund. She had not cared about anybody other than herself, her superficial friends and how to get the cute guys at the Bronze.

Her life had had nothing of substance in it.

That had all been shattered yesterday.

She had gone to the new costume store, _Ethan's_, yesterday to pick out a cool costume.

The storeowner had suggested a Jedi costume. The costume had just been some unnamed Jedi that Lily hadn't known about. The only thing she had known was just that she going as Jedi Knight.

****

And Jedi Knights were always cool!

Today she knew all about Tahiri.

She remembered everything Tahiri knew.

She remembered being raised by the Sand people on Tatooine after her parents had been killed. She remembered Yavin 4, her training and all the adventures she had had with her friends…**_especially Anakin_**.

****

Tahiri's desire for him hadn't abated.

She remembered being captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and the excruciating torture she had been through at the hands of the Shapers Mezhan Kwaad and Nem Yim.

****

And Anakin coming to rescue her…

She unconsciously reached up to touch her forehead, slowly tracing were the scars should have been. Even though they were gone she could still feel them there…

She remembered her battle with Riina Kwaad for dominance in her mind and how they had joined together to form the new Tahiri.

All this was not including watching the onslaught of the Yuuzhan Vong against the New Republic…it made her sick to her stomach to think of the trillions that had died during a short five-year period, to satisfy Shimrra and Onimi's bloodlust.

All this was not including the fact that she could still feel the Force.

****

Now that was mind blowing!

The implication of that was something she had never considered.

Last night when she had gotten home she had jumped immediately into bed intent on going to sleep and forgetting her battle with the voxyn, but this morning when Lily had awoken up, she had felt the Primordial Darkness pervading her room; She had realized that Sunnydale truly was the center of evil.

Then she had noticed that the Yuuzhan Vong cloak she was wearing was still real…and alive.

She had found the amphistaff still alive and curled around her arm. She had frozen in fear and then gently disentangled it and placed in the draw of her nightstand and closed the lock on it so it would bite no one.

But she had found her lightsaber to be a toy again. She still could not figure out why.

Even with all these changes becoming abundantly clear to clear that wasn't what really scared her…

****

In her mind was not the mind of the new Tahiri…but instead she could feel the old Tahiri and Riina at the edges of her consciousness.

For Lily, normal had been left behind and the coming days were going to be both frightening and enlightening…

The End

****

For now…

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Wow! I'm actually finished! This is the fastest I've ever written a story! Yeah!

The adventures of Lily and Xander will be continued in '**Two Jedi and a Hellmouth**', all will be explained and Xander and Lily will of course meet for the 'first' time;)


End file.
